


December

by Gaasuba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf, little red riding Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaasuba/pseuds/Gaasuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's were-wolf boyfriend has a surprise for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsolutelyGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/gifts).



> Fic a spin off from HDoofus's fic "Little Red Riding Marco" works/1305124
> 
> Inspired by an ask to lemonmermaid on tumblr.

"I'm home!" Marco called, as he shook the snow from his shoulders. It was late December and he had been living with his furrier-than-normal boyfriend for a little over four months. Usually when returning home, he was greeted by at least some form of response from within the tiny apartment. So the silence that followed his own call was slightly concerning. 

Jean hadn't mentioned any plans for the night that involved going out. And Marco's entire reason for going out in the heavy snow was to grab some steaks to cook for dinner. There was no way Jean would want to miss out on that.

"Jean?" Marco called, dropping the bag of food onto the coffee table. He could see clearly from the doorway that Jean wasn't in the den or the kitchen and the bathroom door was open. That left only one place. 

He carefully pushed open the bedroom door, "Are you ok?"

The sight before him made his breath catch. Jean was stripped nude in the middle of their bedroom floor, his face buried into one of Marco's shirts which was draped over a pillow. Said pillow just happened to be the victim of Jean's merciless humping.

Jean's movements slowed as he lifted his head to stare up at Marco. The wolf-boy's pupils had consumed the color of his eyes with his lust. He moaned at the sight of his mate and abandoned the pillow to roll onto his back, never breaking eye contact. He let out a pining whimper.

"Marco. Please."

He didn't need any more convincing than that. Marco strode across the room towards his lover, stripping as he moved and tossing his clothes to the side. He nearly tripped getting out of his pants and underwear and was thankful that Jean was too far gone to lust to tease him for it.

Jean let out a keening whine as Marco moved to lift him onto the bed, "Fuck that. No waiting. Fuck me now."

His desperate words shot straight to Marco's growing erection. With a lustful growl, he leaned down to capture Jean's lips in a bruising kiss which he returned eagerly. Jean bit lightly at the tender flesh, trying to get Marco to quit with the foreplay and get to the point.

Jean pushed him away with a deep growl and turned onto his hands and knees. He leaned back so that his ass met his mate's hips and arched his back to cause wonderful friction.

Marco gasped and gripped Jean's hips, "Hold on. I need to get lube."

"Fuck the lube!" Jean snapped, sick and fucking tired of waiting.  
Marco let out a husky laugh before standing, bringing another whine from Jean. "You'd only regret it later," he said as he fished out the items he needed.

When he turned back to face Jean, he groaned at the sight. Jean had prostrated himself with his collarbone and cheek pressed to the floor while his ass remained high and his tail curled over his back. 

He whimpered and rolled his hips, "What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry," Marco said as he reclaimed his spot behind Jean, "You just look so fucking sexy like this."

"Then hurry up and f-fuuuck!" Jean gasped as the first lubed finger was pressed inside him. God it felt so good but fuck it wasn't enough.

He pressed himself back against Marco's hand, "Not enough. More."

Marco hesitantly obliged by adding a second finger and curling the two digits into Jean's prostate, milking a deep moan from him. 

"What's even gotten into you? I've never seen you like this," Marco asked as he continued working to stretch him.

"F-Fucking heat. Happens every December," Jean ground his hips on Marco's fingers again, "More."

Marco chuckled lightly, finding the situation strangely cute. He added a third finger as he thought on how he could look forward to this every year. Such a wonderful Christmas present.

Once he was satisfied that Jean had been properly prepared, he rolled on the condom and positioned his tip against Jean's entrance. He made sure to keep a hand pressed against his ass to keep him from being too eager.

"You ready?"

"Of course I'm fucking ready! Just fucking-" Jean's words were lost in a howling moan drawn from him by Marco grabbing the base of his tail and pulling him onto his cock.

Marco kept his grip on Jean's tail, his second hand keeping a firm hold on his hip. He pounded mercilessly into his lover's heat, each thrust drawing new delicious sounds from the wolf's lips. "God, Jean, the sounds you make are wonderful. Don't hold them back, alright?"

Jean's ears laid back, trying to drink in the sound of Marco's voice, barely able to hear him over his own cries of ecstasy. He panted and moaned and howled and whimpered as he felt his fast approaching release.  
"Do you think you can come just from me fucking you?" Marco asked breathlessly, his own orgasm just as close.

"God yes! Marco! Don't stop!" Jean begged. He clenched his eyes shut, vision no longer able to focus. His breath hitched and a moan caught in his throat as he was pushed over the edge. His cum splattered across the floor as Marco rode him through his orgasm.

Marco gasped as Jean tightened around him, pushing him to his own release. He moaned his lover's name with a shaky breath as the last waves of pleasure rippled through him.

Once he had time to regain himself, Marco cleaned up their mess and lifted Jean onto their bed. Once he was certain Jean was comfortable, he climbed into bed with him, nuzzling into the back of his neck as they spooned.

There was a brief moment of silence before Jean asked...

"Steak?"


End file.
